The Legend of Granite: The Academy
by gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n
Summary: How does it feel to live a life unraveling the true meaning of yourself? Trying to find out whether or not you mean something. Join a split-life dragon named Granite as he tries to reveal the mystery behind his life, destiny, and future! He has survived middle school. Lets see if he can save innocent lives in Warfang! This is my first fanfic. Please no Flames. THX!
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare That Occured

Chapter 1: The Nightmare That Occurred

It was two weeks before the start of school was about to begin at Ignitus Academy. It was only yesterday when he heard word about there being school being built at the Academy. So he laid in his bed and drowned in his moans and wines about the school. Although it was his first time going to school as a dragon, there were still challenges to overcome for this split-life youngster. Let me tell you about him. Well, that youngster has a rare split-life to live through, part of it as a dragon and part of it as a teenage boy. Yep, sucks if you ask me. Especially in this occasion, going to school right after your human school ends (which most kids would pull out all their hair or slit their throat if they heard that). But in Warfang, instead of learning about history, science, math, shit like that every day, the dragons learn combat, culinary arts (cooking), arts and crafts, wood-working, fun stuff like that. But let me tell you the life of this half-human-half-dragon from the start.

(A few years ago)

His name was Michael. He was an average human boy with no one but his parents for company around the house. Although he had many friends, none helped him more in life than his best friends Mason, Kevin, and Brent. Mason and Kevin live about 5 minutes away from Mike's house and Brent lived around the corner of his neighborhood. So he was celebrating his 13th birthday at the state forest for a family picnic just with his mom and dad. It was the same day he found a gemstone in the shape of a dragon while at the beach area. He was about to show his parents, but they were using the restroom at the time.

All of a sudden there was a loud ear-piercing scream before he heard a shot being fired from what sounded like a gun, but he didn't really care at the time. His eyes were glued to the unique item he recently found. He was about to ignore it until he heard another ear-piercing scream followed by another shot. This time it sounded like it was from someone he knew. Maybe one of his parents. So he slid the stone in his pocket and dashed to see who was in trouble. Like a key inside your body unlocking a chest full of hell, death, and saddness, there was his mom and dad in a pool of blood and next to them, a man who had wings. He had his back facing him and was talking to his parents. Mike saw that he was pointing a gun at them. He wanted to help them but he knew he couldn't do anything. Besides, what can a 10 year-old do to a man with a gun and wings? So he hid in the nearest bushes to hear who this guy was and what they were talking about.

"What do you want from us?" his dad said.

"WHERE IS THE BOY! TELL ME WHERE THE BOY IS OR DIE!" the winged man said. I then heard my mom reply.

"I would rather die than tell you where he is."

"So would I!" his dad said in addition.

"So you do know where he is...well then, suit yourselves." He then pulled the trigger on both of them as they let out the last of their breathes. It was the most horrific sight that Mike will ever see and remember until his last dying breath. Right in front of the boy, he killed them! All he could do was let out a silent scream that could only be heard by himself as he watched his own parents pass. The next thing might as well saved his life. He ran and ran and never looked back. Where to? Back to his house which was about 2 minutes away from where he had his picnic massacre. When he got home, he did the only thing that was in his mind. Call everybody he knew. All but 3 of his friends picked up the phone to answer his call. If you already guessed it was Mason, Kevin, and Brent, then you're right. He told them all to meet at his house ASAP!

They all met at Mike's house a few minutes later so he can tell his friends what happen just a few minutes ago. Brent was the first to speak, "Hey Michael, uh...why were you stuttering on the phone? It almost sounded like your parents just died or something?" giving it a little chuckle as he finished what he was saying. Then the tears dwelled up inside his eyes and like a rocket taking off, so did the tears.

(The rest is in Mike's POV)

"That's...exactly what...god damn...friggin' hap...ppened...to...me!". I slowly chocked out. No sooner did Brent get an elbow to the shoulder from Kevin and Mason both at once. Mason then spoke.

"Michael, to tell you the truth, I knew this day was coming...It's, very tragic, but your parents told all of us to tell you who you really are. And your destiny to complete." he replied in between sniffs.

"Then...who...the hell...am I?" Kevin then spoke.

"Alright, since Mason won't tell you right away then I'll tell you. You Have A Split-life! The truth is that you weren't a human to begin with. Your parents were both born as pure dragons. Why did they bring you here? To hide you from Malefor's son. Why? Because he attacked your parents when you were still a hatchling trying to kill you. Why? Because YOU are destined to over power all of evil and keep the whole dragon world from erupting in chaos from Malefor's forces. Why?...I...don't know" the tears then stopped dropping as I listen to what my friend had to say about my life.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, isn't Malefor and Warfang..." but I was cut off by Brent.

"In a Spyro game? Yeah!"

"So that means..."

"Everything from the game is real."

"But aren't you guys purely human?"

"Well yeah off course!" Mason says.

"But how did you guys..."

"Know about your life?"

"Simple" Kevin said, "When your parents came to Earth, they needed to find people with a kid around the age of yours. We were little back then so our parents told us about you having a split-life. Only the people who know how to teleport between realms have split-lives. Did your parents teach you how to teleport yet?"

"No. All they taught me was how to say words and then they just sent me off to school to learn."

"Well that's funny, because me, Brent, and Mason all learned how three years ago. That's when we teleported to the dragon realms for a few weeks! Let me tell you. The best time of my life I have to say! Right guys!"

" So that's why you all weren't in school what seemed like forever...anyways, you guys all have split-lives too?" I replied only to get a laugh by Mason and hear him say,

"Well, looks like he's finally catching on boys!"

"Uhm guys, aren't you gonna teach me how to teleport or what?"

"Well, there's two steps in order for you to teleport" Kevin said "and I think you already found one of them, am I not right?" He then took the stone out of my pocket, looked at it for a minute or two and nodded to himself receiving more nods from Brent and Mason. "Yes. This will definitely take you to the dragon realms and back. When should we leave? I think the sooner the better"

"I agree." Brent said putting his hand on Kevin's which holds the stone.

"So do I" says Mason who puts his had on top of Brent's'.

"Wait you guys said you turned into dragons before right? What elements do you control? What do I control? What do you guys look like? What will I look like?"

"Ohh you'll see!" Mason says as he grabs my hand and puts it on his. The rest was a blur as I feel all numb and a booming headache catching up to me. All I saw were two dragons walking up to me before I blacked out.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

Author Notes: I would like the thank AnimeWolfGirl16 fusrodafus, Traveling Master, and Crystaldragon08 for being one of the 1st few peeps to review my story. And also a big thx 2 Writers Convexity 4 the adjustments for my story and helping me in this chaptr :D I really appreciate it!

Also to the rest of u guys for the reviews Ive been sent and I appreciate that so thx 4 all ur support guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of TLoS characters but if I take any one else's OC by accident, please feel free to PM me to let me know so you can take credit for it. But I do own Mason, Curtis, Brent, and Mike! On with chapter 2!

* * *

It was just a few days after me and Cynder defeated the Dark Master, so the battle drained nearly all the energy we had. The only energy we had was walking and flying for today. It was about three in the morning and there was an explosion near the temple that woke me up. So I quickly jumped out of bed and headed to Cynder's room which was right across the hall from me to see if she was awakened by the explosion too. She didn't know it but I secretly loved her. Since it was only yesterday when we returned to Warfang, I never got the chance to tell my feelings to her. It turned out that I was right and she too was awake, but at the wrong time. Right when I opened the door, I bumped into Cynder on the other side. After apologizing to her, I couldn't help but stare into her eyes for a few seconds. Like an idiot, I forgot what I had to say. So I turned around about to go back into my room when Cynder stopped me.

"Um...Spyro?

"Y-yes?"

"Did you have something to say?"

"Well ya but...there was an explosion and I thought you were hurt and I didn't want you to be hurt and..." this made me feel a lot like Volteer, blabbering him mouth at a rate of 100 words per second.

"Spyro what are you talking about? I didn't hear anything and I'm fine. I was just about to get more water to drink before you bumped into me."

"Oh...uh sorry about...that, so you...um...want me to...uh...get it for you?" Spyro said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm good. I have feet you know." she said with a grin.

"But you must be tired still, allow me to fill it for you." If she wasn't looking, I could of shot myself for being a complete idiot and saying something stupid like that. But luckily, Cynder didn't mind my stammering and random words when talking to girls.

"Alright fine. But only because you mentioned the word tired to me." so she handed me the glass and I took it but of course I couldn't take my eyes off of hers. So I managed to walk right into a wall and splashed some of the water that was already in her glass on me. This made my face turn from purple to red for embarrassing myself in front of Cynder. Meanwhile, she was laughing her tail off.

"Hahaha! Did you...forget how...to walk Spyro?!" she joked in between laughs.

"Haha. Very funny." But like always, I had trick up my sleeve and when Cynder wasn't looking, I splashed the rest of the water in her face.

"Ha! Who's laughing now!" laughed Spyro hysterically.

"I'll get you for this!" Cynder said with a bit of frustration in her voice. So we took to the air in side the temple, Cynder trying to hunt me down.

"What's that? You can't catch me? Is that what you said!" I said trying to get her frustrated. We flew through the temple at blazing fast speeds. The temple had three floors which Cynder, me and the rest of the guardians slept and ate. So Cynder chased me from the third floor down. I was about to take the chase outside but when I turned to see how far ahead I was from Cynder, she wasn't there.

"Cynder..." I said out of breath. "A-are you over...there..." before I knew it, I was jumped and pinned on the ground by none other than the sly Cynder.

"Ha...I finally...caught...you..." Cynder said also out of breath for obviously chasing me around the temple. It was now half past three. We took a few quick lookes at each other before I reminded Cynder that she was on top of me.

"Um, Cynder."

"Yes?"

"Uh...you're on me..."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'll get off...I didn't mean for this to uh...happen...I...I'll just...go back to my room...and" but before she could finish, I cut her off.

"It's okay. I actually kind of like you being around." I said grinning. So she loosened her grip on my arms and let me up to my feet. There was a moment of silence between the two of us for a minute or two before I broke it.

"Should...should I get the water you wanted?"

"No. That can wait." Cynder said. I didn't know what was going through her mind, but she was smiling. She then brought her lips close to mine. I could swear that my heart stopped beating when this happened as I did the same. My mind felt like it was about to explode. Suddenly there was a loud explosion followed by two others like the one before. We turned at the same time to face where the explosions came from and from what I heard, the explosions came from right outside the temple.

"We better go check that out." I said to which Cynder nodded in response. So we both rushed outside and when we got there, there were four dragons all lying on the ground unconscious. A green dragon, a white dragon, a blue dragon, and a black dragon. They were all around a black emerald which was floating in the air. I quickly checked each dragons' neck to see if they were still alive and to their luck, they were.

"Quick Cynder. Let's get these dragons inside the temple so they don't die out here."

"Gotcha." Cynder said in response. So Cynder and I one by one took the dragons into the temple for the night.

"I'll let the green and the black dragon rest in my room for a little bit and you do the same with the white and blue one." Cynder then picked up the black emerald.

"Ok. But what do we do with this emerald?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask them when they wake up."

"Sounds like a plan." So Cynder took the white and blue dragon into her room and I did the same in my room with the green and black dragon. It took another hour before the black dragon in my room woke up confused and tired from what just happened to him. He looked up and glanced at me. I then asked the black dragon.

"What's your name?" But before I could ask another question, the black dragon passed out.

* * *

So how'd u guys like chapter two? Who are these unexpected visitors? What are their names? (u may know them as Mason Curtis Brent and Mike) I may need help with these dragons' elements. If anyone has an idea, PM me and I may use it in the next chapter and I'll mention ur name, OK.

gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n out, PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3: All Secrets Known part 1

Chapter 3: All Secrets Known (part 1)

Author's Notes: Hey guys! If your already thinking it then yes. The chapter name is a song from 'Alice In Chains'. If u never herd about this song or even the band group, u shood look it up. It's a pretty good song. This may be my last chapter for a while cuz my school year starts nxt tuesday :( but I will promise that my writing will get bettr as the year goes on. I would like to thk Traveling Master and Crystaldragon08 for helping me with the elements of my friends that I'll be using in the next chapter. This chapter was one of the longest ive made so far, so i had to cut it short and make two parts of it. So see yall latr.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of TLoS characters but if I take any one else's OC by accident, please feel free to PM me to let me know so you can take credit for it. I randomly chose Swift as a name in this chaptr, so I think I own her as well as Mason, Curtis, Brent, and Mike or Granite! Now, on with the chaptr!

* * *

(Mike's POV)

The pain was imbarable. I couldn't move a muscle. But then I heard two voices that sounded familiar. I didn't know if it was real or just one of those brain mirages, but I definitely heard something...or someone. I felt my body being lifted then put down on what felt like hardwood flooring. I used all my strength to just lift open one of my eyelids to take a peek around me. All I saw was a green and purple figure, I think it could have been dragons. The purple one then lifted his head, looked at me, then asked me my name. I was about to reply, but I just didn't have the energy to say anything and before I knew it, I fainted.

(a few hours later, 7am)

I woke up to the sound of the same familiar voice trying to wake me up.

"Hey, hey you. Finally, I was standing here for five minutes trying to wake you up." said the mysterious voice. When I got back my senses (which took about thirty seconds), I looked up only to be eyeballed by the same purple dragon.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"That's classified for now. Tell me, who are you and why are you here."

"Not to be rude or anything but I'm not telling you my name and I didn't bring my sorry ass over here anyways...um, where and what is here?"

"Okay 'sorry ass', you are at Ignitus Temple dedicated to the only dragon that cared for me and ever tried to help me when I needed it died while helping me try to save the world from an asshole who wanted everyone except his evil ass apes dead! You happy now!" Tears then started to well up in his eyes before he wiped it up with his paws. Before I could reply, he walked into the hallway. I was still confused, but then it hit me. It was the Ledgendary Purple Dragon, Spyro.

"Man...nice first impression to the guy who saved the world. He's gonna hate me now..." I then realized that there was a green dragon in the room. He was average, had a muscular body, and a tail almost like Cynder's but green. His horns are like Spyro's but white, just like his eyes. So I tried to wake him up, but I had more problems in my hand. Since I haven't walked as a dragon before, I had a hard time getting myself up. Whenever I got my self up, I take my first few steps and I fall back down.

"You need help?" a voice from the doorway called to me. I looked and there was Cynder.

"Ya. Kinda hard to walk when you were from two different worlds." I said to her.

"Wait, did you say you were from two worlds?"

"Ya...but you'll never..."

"Understand? I actually do. My father had a split-life. Although I never met him, my mother told me all about him."

"Wow. How did you found me and my friends."

"We heard a few explosions outside this temple and found four of you guys surrounding a black emerald."

"1, thanks for saving us. 2, can you help me up. And 3, where are the rest of my friends?

"1, your welcome. 2, sure thing. 3, there is a green dragon beside you and there are two others, a blue and a white dragon in my room across the hall." So Cynder helped me up and I woke up the green dragon.

"Yo, Mason...or Kevin...or...Brent...you know it's so hard to tell who's which in this world." the green dragon then spoke.

"As you can tell by my voice, It's me Kevin. Mason is the blue one and Brent is the white one."

"Cynder told me about a black emerald. What does it mean, why do I have it and..." Kevin then cut me off.

"Wait, Spyro and Cynder are here?! I've been killing myself to try to talk to both of them my whole life."

"Um ya about the questions I told you, or are you ignoring me again."

"Ya, I don't know what it means. Sorry." Kevin replied. So I decided to go see Mason and Brent...but before I did that, I had a question to ask Cynder.

"Kevin, I think I saw Spyro down the hall over there."

"I gotta go. See ya guys later." Kevin dashed out of the room in seek of the Legendary Purple Dragon.

"Now that he's out of the way, Cynder."

"Ya?"

"Back at my world, we made a game about Spyro and how you and him saved the world. Well, I played it before and at the end of the game Spyro had to put the world back together. While he was doing that, you..." then Cynder used her shadow ability to surround me with her shadows.

"If you speak of anything that has to do with that, I'll make you regret coming to this world. Understand!"

"Ya, ya, okay. It's either let you tell him yourself and I don't die or I'll make you confess your love for him and I get my head ripped off" I said causally "but you have to tell him sooner or later. How about this, tell him at the end of this week or I'll tell him myself. Either way is fine for me. So you said your room was across the hall?"

"Yes. Just get out so I can think about what you said, for a while." I could tell she was starting to lose her patience with me, but I didn't really care.

" Alright. Remember, sooner or la..."

" Shutup!" ten more shadows appeared around me and I booked it out of the room. Before she scared me to death, I turned and ran in circles around the room screaming.

"Okay okay okay okay I will!" the shadows then disappeared.

"Thank you for listening." she smiled.

"T-th-ank-you f-for not-t k-killing m-me." I said still shivering from fear And my paw clutched to my chest.

"Aww. Thanks again." she then walked out of the room causally like the recent events never happened in her life.

"God dammit she scares the life out of me almost as bad as Chuck Norris...Ha...almost." So I walked out finally without weights on my back. I walked down the hall trying to find Spyro.

"Why did I have to talk to Spyro like that. Now he's not gonna talk to him and he may know why I'm here." I didn't know but Spyro snuck up from behind me.

"Sure, just ask away." I turned around to see Spyro looking at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said to you ten minutes ago and I just want some answer cuz my life is a mess, and I don't know what the hell is going on here."

"I forgive. Okay, so you know you and your friends have a split-life." I nodded "Good. Now that emerald we took from you has been put in a secret place that only the guardians know the location of it. It's purpose is to power the necklace you have on your neck. So if it gets put in the wrong hands, number one our world is screwed, and two you'll never see home again."

"But why would you be concerned about the emerald being put in the wrong hands?"

"Your now a dragon and I heard word about an academy being built in this temple. I know it may be a pain in the ass for you, but your going..."

"To school! Are you kidding me! Come on! I just got out of my school days ago! This place sucks now! Why can't I just go back to my world and enjoy summer while it lasts now that I know what's going on?"

"There are two reasons actually. One, there's an elite soldier sent by the Dark Master himself trying to kill you. Two, you can't go back to your other world until the power in the necklace fully regenerates. And I think some of these kids are just trying to kill you."

"But who are they, and why are they after me?"

"They are the unlucky ones under Maelfor's control and because you are what stands in the way between them and your world. If they succeed, they'll destroy this world, free Maelfor from his prison, take the necklace from you, and teleport to destroy the rest of your world."

'Dammit! Why can't life be so easy?!' I thought to myself. I then remembered what I said to Cynder about her secret. I knew it was the perfect time to let him know.

"Thanks for answering my questions, but I just have one left if you don't mind. But you must promise me you'll do as I say."

"Fine, I promise."

"My world made a game about you and Cynder saving the world from Maelfor. And every part of the game was true. At the end, you had to put the world back together and Cynder was there for you, even from the start of it. I even know how you feel about her from the moments you laid eyes on her till this day." Spyro just stared at me wide-eyed not believing what I just said to him.

"I know you secret, and I think it's for the best if you tell her your how you feel about her." Spyro then cleared his throat.

"Um...when exactly?"

"By the end of this week, outside...on a full moon."

"Aw come on dude. You really had to do it with the 'full moon' at the end?"

"Yes! Because it reminds you of her eyes." without saying another word, I left Spyro all alone in the middle of the hallway. A mere grin was planted on my face when I left to go find where Brent and Mason could be. I never saw what I looked like as a dragon, and while walking there was a mirror on one of the walls. So I walked up to it and checked myself out. I was sort of muscular in the biceps, chest, and legs, an average dragon if I do say so myself. Had horns in the shape of a mowhawk and my tail was in the shape of a triangular pyramid. I had dark blue eyes that would make a sapphire diamond cry. After admirring my looks, I was of thinking about Spyro and Cynder's lives ahead of them. 'I'm so good at making people's lives better.' I thought to myself before rounding the corner of the hallway. But I accidentally bumped into someone when I took the turn. When I looked to see who I bumped into, it was the most beautiful dragoness I could lay my eyes on. She was a white dragon. Nice slender body almost like Cynder, but a tad skinnier. Six horns that come from the top of her head down her back. Beautiful blue eyes that shine more than a sapphire on a full moon...Man, I have to stop thinking about this.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into a delicate dragoness like you." I could feel the inside of my stomach churn as my cheeks turn red but barely noticeable.

"That's nice of you to say that...um. I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name." after the talk me and Spyro had about kids who want to kill me, I wasn't sure to trust anyone. She didn't look like a criminal who wanted to kill me, but I had to come up with a name.

"Uh, Granite at your service." I said to her with a wink. She laughed and said.

"Well then handsome, mine's Swift. Just came here from the village cuz I heard news that there was an academy being built here. You are staying here right?"

"Ya...um, yes. I'll be staying, uh...here. A-as a student actually."

"That's nice to know. I also got my room key to the third floor in room #116 when I checked in. In fact, my room is right next to Spyro's. Where's your room located?"

"I um, it's room #115. So, I'll see you around then, okay?" I lied. I didn't even have a room. I'll just ask the secretary guy at the front door tomorrow.

"Alright, see you later Granite. Such a cute name." she said with a wink. I blushed, and I think she saw me, then I blushed even more. When she finally left, I knew I why I had to stay here. I went back in Spyro's room to try to talk to him only to find...I think Brent and Mason. The blue dragon spoke first.

"It's Mike! Where've you been buddy!" he comes over and gives me a hug.

"It's nice to see you to Mason, but my name isn't Mike anymore in this world."

"Why?" the white dragon asked.

"A dumb ass like you Brent will never understand, but I have to keep my real name a secret because I think Maelfor is back and is controlling one of the kids coming to this academy. So I changed my name to Granite!"

"You didn't change your name. You just brought up what kids used to call you from 1st grade up until middle school. Don't you remember eating the rocks on the ground when we went on that field trip?"

"I already told you I was starving, and do I care Mason? No. So anyways, I need you guys to change your names for me okay?" I received a nod from Mason and Brent at once.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem...lover boy!" Brent said with a smirk which was followed by a wink. "Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you our elements and special powers. I'm a light dragon, which sucks but I can read minds, emotions, shit like that too."

"Dammit! So you know exactly what happened to me when I was talking to her?" Brent nodded. "Then tell me what..." but Brent decided speak while I was talking.

"Oh I didn't mean to bump into a delicate dra..."

"Shut the hell up, no need to tell more." I gave him a quick elbow before asking Mason a question. "What's yours Mason?"

"I don't have a special ability unless you call a dragon controlling a tsunami an ability. Right?...Right?...No?"

"Nope, not very impressive." I said.

"I know. I'm just an ice dragon. Nothin special about me." Brent then spoke.

"Kevin is a poison dragon if he didn't tell you already and he doesn't have a special ability either."

"So it's just you out of us four who has a special ability?"

"Actually no. You do have an ability, Granite!" he said giving me a wink.

* * *

What's in store for Granite in part 2. Has he found a new companion? What new people will he meet as friends or enemies in the upcoming chapters? If you want your character to be in this story, just PM me their names, appearance, element(s), whatever you want and I'll put it in (youll take credit 4 it). like always: gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n out, PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4: All Secrets Known Part 2

Chapter 4: All Secrets Known (part 2)

Author's Notes: Hello again. I'm back the night before I go back to school. Just got this chapter in just before it started. I'll take my break this week because of school starting and all that AND to read other fanfic's, I'm kinda behind on that...well then, on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of TLoS characters but if I take any one else's OC by accident, please feel free to PM me to let me know so you can take credit for it. Dax and Nightshade belong to Alec the Dark Angel. And I own Swift, Mason, Curtis, Brent, and Mike or Granite! I'll be listing the rest of other peoples OC's as the story goes on. So heres the chapter you ordered!

* * *

"How do you know I have a secret ability? You can't just look at som...oh wait, you can do that."

"That's right. The thing is that I won't tell you. You have to find it out by yourself. Sorry, but my rules!"

"Well your rules suck!" I said with frustration. I hate working for the things I want. From getting the remote on the couch, to reaching for a cookie in the cookie jar. But this is far worse than any of them.

"I know they suck but it's only for your own good."

"And what does that mean?" I asked. All he did was stare at me knowing that I knew I hated working for it. "Oh right."

"I bet that won't know what it is at the end of this week. If you don't figure it out by the end of this week, I'll tell you myself and you'll owe me ten bucks. Alright?" I gave Brent a glare of hatred.

"You unfair basterd, but I accept just because I your Brent and I want to beat you. I vow to kick your ass!" The only reason I was certain to win this bet, was because confidence always helps you...and mostly because I have no money on me.

"Okay, good luck with that. Hope you lose! Hahaha!"

"We'll see who's laughing after I kick your ass chum! I will be victorious!" I then dashed out of the room before poking my head in the room one last time to scream, "Victorious!" before running through the hallways again not looking for an intended target. I supposedly ran down three floors screaming "Victorious!" but I couldn't tell. When I ran out of breath from screaming, I saw the front door secretary man, well dragonfly. Sparx was there at his own desk floating in the air, minding his own business when a kid walked in the temple pulling it's father.

"Dad dad, it's the place dad!" the little girl called out to her father.

"Yes Dax, but remember what I said to you in the car." the father spoke to his daughter.

"Yes daddy. Listen to the elders, don't talk back to them, and make new friends."

"That's a good girl Dax. Well, let's check you in. Hello, I'm here to sign my daughter in."

"Ah yes. Names?" Sparx said at the front desk.

"Nightshade and Dax."

"Where you from?"

"Warfang."

"Yes. Your room is 103. Here's your key. And goodbye, have a nice stay at Ignitus Academy." I thought this was my chance to get the room next to Swift. So I walked up to Sparx to fake check in.

"Hello sir."

"Ah you must be the one that fell from the sky. How was your trip? See you next fall!" Sparx then broke out in laughter while I stood there not even smiling. "Get it cuz, you fell from the sky...and, and I said fall...as in...you fell!"

"Room 115 Sparx!"

"Okay. Hold on a second." Sparx was still trying to calm down from all the laughing. "How do you know my name and why do you want a room key?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later. But for now, I need a key because I'm staying here."

"As a teacher?"

"I'm thirteen dumb-ass. As a student!"

"Oh! Okay. Here's your key to room 115 and..."

"Have a great stay at Ignitus Academy!" I said as I took the key from Sparx and headed on my way. I walked up the three floors and to my room which was right across the hall from Swift's room and opened it. When I looked inside, all I could see was heaven! There was a flatscreen TV right next to the bed which looked like clouds under a pillow. But there was more. I opened the fridge and saw dozens of chocolate covered strawberries in the snack compartment, enough chocolate milkshakes to have for two weeks, steak tips, ribs, pork, and lots and lots of bacon! Oh bacon! I took a piece before moving on. The bathroom was fit for a king and the kitchen had everything you could ever need for cooking. Overall, the room would make a 5-star hotel room look like a box fit for a hobo. The first thing I tested out was the bed. I jumped on the bed and basically sank to the bottom. I layer there for about a minute before looking for other cool stuff around here. I then walked over to the TV and watched MAD for about an hour and a half. By the time I was done watching TV and checking out other things in the room, it was around 7 and time to stuff myself with some bacon! I brought the steak and bacon over to the kitchen where I could eat. Before I could stuff my face with all the delicious food, I was disturbed by a knock at the door. I didn't bother to open it now and I stayed quiet. That was until I heard a knock another time and someone call my name.

"Hey, Granite. Could you open up. It's me, Swift!" I knew I could trust her, so I opened up the door and there stood the beauty of all princesses, Swift. "Hey, how was your day today Granite?"

"Swell, you eat...uh anything yet?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, cuz...I have...uh food in here, well in the room...and you can have some...well if you want I mean I don't want you to not have something to eat for dinner...so that's why I ask you to eat here..." 'Damn, I really do suck at talking to girls like Swift. She won't even eat here now. Why can't I talk to a girl normally?' I thought.

"That's very sweet of you. Of course I'll eat here. Someone as cute as you should never eat alone. Am I right?" I was beginning to feel good inside again when I heard that.

"Oh okay. I'll...uh get the uh table set up. Just...uh, stay here for a second while I set it up...okay." 'I really have to work on talking to her.'

"I'll be here. Do whatever you can to impress me." she said winking. I didn't know if she meant it or not, but I took it like she meant it.

"I'll be right back." So I went into the room to find a table cloth the put over the table we'll be sitting at. I ran to the closet only to find what I need on the top shelf, of course the only shelf I couldn't reach. So I found an old ladder on the side and I took it. I lined it up with the table cloth on the top and climbed up. I was almost to the top when SNAP the ladder broke in half and sent me back down. There was a loud thud that Swift could hear from the door.

"Granite. Are you okay in there?"

"Um...ow. Uh, ya I'm fine." I felt the pain ooze through my body before it went away.

"Are you sure? Do you need help?" I could tell she wanted to help me so I just gave up.

"Ya. I guess so. Come on in." I opened the door and like she knew what I needed, she went to the closet and sort of hovered in the air before graving the cloth.

"Is this what your struggling with?"

"Ya. It's...uh, kind of hard to get it from up there but thanks anyways."

"Your welcome." she said as polite as she could say it. I took the table cloth and spread it on the table before pulling out the seat for Swift to sit on. "Thankyou Granite." she said after I pushed her seat in.

"Your welcome my dear." I said before returning to the kitchen to get two plates and silverware for the two of us. After setting the silverware, I went back into the kitchen to get the food for us to eat. I took the bacon and ribs and placed them on each of our plates. "Shoot. I almost forgot! Hold on just one more second please." I was thinking about making this look romantic, so I grabbed a few candles I found in the closet, placed them on the table, and with a lighter, I lit them.

"Okay. How do you like them?"

"Oh, I think it's beautiful Granite." I knew I had to say I liked her...a lot, but I've only known her for a half a day. Even if I wanted to, now wasn't the time. So I waited to think about it until after we ate. After we finished our meals, she thanked me for the meal said she was going to leave. I only had moments to think about my plan. 'Should I tell her now? No, she'll probably leave or something worse. Well I can't just invite her over to dinner and not say something to her.' my thoughts were then interrupted by Swift.

"Granite?"

"Ya?"

"Your...uh, staring at me." I blinked and quickly looked away slightly blushing. I was going to kill myself for doing this.

"Oh, I uh, just uh...well, I um think your um, nice looking and all not to say that I like you but, I mean I do like you but I uh..." man this really sucks to be me now.

"Did you have something to say?" she asked.

Before I could think over what I was about to say, it just spilled right out of me.

"I THINK YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" I quickly slammed a paw over my mouth, but not before she heard what I said. I would have strangled myself right there, but all she did was just stand there, not saying a word. "Look, I had feelings for you that I can't explain right now and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." but before I could finish my sentence, she licked me on the side of my cheek. I could feel my face burn from blushing. There was complete silence for the next minute as we just stared into each others eyes. Swift was the first to speak.

"I know you like me...and I think I feel the same way about you."

"Y-you really do?"

"Really." she then checked the time on her watch to see if it was time for some shut eye. "It's quarter to 9, and I think I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait. Uh, don't leave. I uh, sort of get kind of, um, lonely...at night and, I can't sleep and...well I just wanted to know uh...could you keep me company...I mean not like sleep with me and that but like uh, just keep me company and that. Just, uh...please!" My cheeks were red hot with embarrassment because what I said made it look like we were already mates. But I guess she liked the idea of accompanying me.

"Oh okay. But just to keep you company. Alright?" She gave me a playful wink after saying this.

"Uh, yeah...right. You can...uh sleep on the couch, and I'll just...uh go sleep in my bedroom, if it's alright with you."

"Ya. It's okay. Well it's getting late and I'm tired. So see ya tomorrow, and goodnight Granite."

"Okay, goodnight, Swift." And that's how the night ended...or so I thought. I went up to my room, shut the door, and hopped into my bed. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep for a little while dreaming about how lovely Swift is. However, my dream ended when a knock on my door woke me up.

"Um, Granite. A-are you in there?"

"Ya. What is it Swift? Are you hurt or worse or..." my heart raced hoping she was alright.

"I'm fine. Nice of you to be worried about my though."

"Ya..." I blushed lightly. I then went to open the door for her. "Anything wrong?"

"Well ya. I came here because I can't sleep and..." she hesitated for a moment. "I just wanted to know if...I could, just for tonight, you know...just uh, sleep with you..." It took a few seconds for my brain to function again, but after realizing what she just said, I couldn't say no.

"Well. I mean we've only known each other for a whole day and night." she lowered her head after hearing that. Before I could finish what I was about to say, she turned around and started to walk away. I followed her not knowing what to say, but I knew what to do to try and cheer her up. I waited until she was at the door before I spoke. "Wait Swift." she stopped at the door and turned around. "Before you go..." I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. We both blushed when I was finished. We then stated at each other for a few seconds before she broke the silence.

"Well I guess I should be going now... Thanks for the dinner Granite."

"Your welcome." she then turned around, opened the door and walked across the hall to her room. But before she went in her room, I told her one last thing. "Wait Swift! Uh, thankyou for keeping me company."

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow Granite."

"Um, yeah. See ya." After she closed her door I went back in my bedroom. I then went to bed that knowing that the night couldn't get better than this. I looked up through the glass ceiling and watched a shooting star go by. I then closed my eyes and thought:

'I wish that Swift loves me as much as I love her!'

* * *

So everyone, how was the chapter? BRENT, NO COMMENTS! I still need more OC's, at least 10 more from more people. I'll be back in less than a week to check my reviews and PM's AND to start working on chapter 5. I'll see all you guys later, and like always:

This is gr4n1t3th3dr4g0n signing out, PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Dreams

Chapter 5: Strange Dreams

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And sorry bout the LOOOOOONG wait guys. I had HW everyday for 10 school days straight! I didn't even had time on the weekend because I play for three hockey teams, on top of that more HW on the weekend! I also had a hockey tournament two hours away from Massachusetts, in Maine for the weekend! And we lost every game...ya. So anyways, I'm glad I'm back to writing again (and away from my hockey team that sucks) and will be posting a little more often, if I don't hav any more games to be worrying about. All in all, I didn't have time 2 type. I'm also not sure about next chaptr cuz I've got a personal narrative due in a week and I'm the only 1 in my class that can write. I thank my real friend Curtis 4 helping me with chapter edits and revisions.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I also apologize for switching Curtis for Kevin in the first through second chapter, I just wanted you guys 2 know that I realized it when i had the real Curtis read my first chapter. So Kevin will still be Kevin and ill put Curtis in a different chapter. Sorry Curtis, but u will just hav 2 wait. I also re-edited that chapter along with 2-6 too.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TLoS characters but if I take any one else's OC by accident, please feel free to PM me to let me know so you can take credit for it. Shala belongs to Crystaldragon08. I own Swift, Mason, Kevin, Brent, and Granite! I'll be listing more OC's as the story goes on. Here's chapter 5!

* * *

(3 full days after Granite's bet with Brent)

_I didn't know how or when I got here, and I didn't even know where I was for the time being. It felt like reality...but whether it was a dream or not, I opened my eyes to the gates of hell. I look around only to see lifeless bodies of dragons lying fairly close to me. I look to my left and Brent's body is on the ground along with Kevin and Mason, all surrounded by a pool of blood. I didn't let one second waste as I sprint as fast as my legs could carry to help my best friends._

_"Guys! Guys! Are you alright! Speak to me!" I yelled trying to catch up to them, but instead of getting closer to them I was somehow moving farther and farther away. I could hear Brent's voice call from the distance as it diminished into thin air as he spoke._

_"Shit...Granite...save yourself...you were meant to...do it for us...and for...eevrreeyyyooonneee..." a final cough and I heard no more._

_"Brent No!" I kept trying running towards the voice but as Brent's voice faded, so did my vision of him. "Brent!" Hatred was engulfed inside of me after seeing my three best friends in the world with swords through their chests. My face turned I then heard a voice ring inside my head that sounded familiar._

_'Granite, remember that when a dragon dies, it does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding itself with nature.'_

_"I'm sure they won't be inside me for the rest of my god damn life are they? Yeah, I didn't think so. You know where those things are. Tell me so I can kill them, so I can kill who ever took their lives! So I can crush their skulls! So I can do something to take my revenge upon those bastards!_

_'No, but you are wrong there. They will always be with you Granite. There to guide you, to help you win this war. For now you need to save everyone else. That's how you'll take your revenge. Not by killing them, but by saving everyone else. You have it in you Granite, YOU HAVE TO...'_

"Ahhhhhhh! Holy crap holy crap holy crap! What the hell kind of a dream was that!" I sat up from my bed sweating like I just ran the Tour de France. My black scales turned a little red from exhaustion. I remember the scene from jut a few seconds ago, the horrific sight that may change the rest of my life. I knew I was brought here for something, but I couldn't imagine war! It took me a minute or two to calm down from the mysterious thing that happened to me. I mean come on, 1 out of every 1,000,000 people have nightmares that come true. I was actually wondering if I was one of the victims. Then I looked around the room and for a second, I tried to communicate with the dragon who was speaking to me.

_"Uhh...hello?! Anyone there?" dead silence followed. "Agh, what time is it? Quarter of 7. Ya, I should really get some more shuteye...and stop talking to myself." after I yawned, I pulled the covers over me and close my eyes only to witness the remain of my dream._

_It was the same place, but different dream, I saw a dragoness cowering before a group of what looked like the creature I encountered that tragic day. Squinting my eyes, I then realize that the dragoness was Swift. I start to get infuriated when they take a few more steps closer to where she was before pushing Swift on her backside. I knew this could be a dream so I held my ground for a while. I watched as they slowly pulled out their maces and swords, drawing them closer to her head, mere inches away from her skull. I was trying to calm myself down, but that was before...CRACK!_

"SWIFT NOOOOO!" I screamed while jumping out of bed saying, "God dammit God dammit God dammit!" to myself over and over again trying to calm down while walking around my room, but did that work? No! "What the hell is up with me and these god dam dreams?!" I then heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Granite! You okay in there!" It was Mason.

"Um, yeah Mason. I'm fine, well it's just another one of those dreams. But its nothing, thanks for asking though.

"Your welcome, also the guardians want to meet with all the students in an hour. It's important, so you better attend it."

"Oh uh, okay."

"And remember that your free to ask the guardians anything that bothers you, any questions about school or what ever kind of question you have. See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya..." After I hear the footsteps of Mason fade, I came up with a brilliant idea to help solve my repetitive dream problem. "You know, maybe I can ask the guardians. They ought to know the answers to these dreams that I dreamt in a matter of three days." I sat on the side of my bed, closed my eyes, and thought about it for a second, but it was only a matter of time before I hear a second knock at the door.

"Uhh, Granite. Are you okay?"

"Hey Swift. I'm perfectly fine actually." I replied noticing that she was at the door.

"Are you sure, cuz I heard a lot of commotion in here. You better not be hanging out with another dragoness!"

"No No No No No!" I quickly shot back.

"Then may I come in, pleeease?" she asked making sure to extend the 'e' in please at the end of the question.

"Fine, but just because you have a cute voice and you said 'please'"

"Hey!" she said sort of glaring at me through the door. A few seconds passed before I opened the door and we were eye to eye contact. We stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before I broke it.

"Wow!"

"Wow what?"

"It's...well, your eyes. Have I told you that they're beautiful before?"

"No. That's sweet of you, but don't change the subject on me. And I mean it about hanging around another dragoness! Now tell me what's going on!" I could tell by the tone of her voice in the last few sentences that she was starting to get impatient with me. I was practically kicking myself for coming up with such a bad distraction.

"Ok ok fine...but you're not gonna be glad to hear it though."

"Just tell me!" I hesitated while the last scene in my most recent dream in the back of my mind. I couldn't bear to think about telling that I dreamt about her death, but something had to be done about this.

"Well...I've been having these dreams lately."

"Go on."

"And...for the past three nights, I've been having them..."

"So what are they about?" she asked politely wanting to hear the full details.

"I think...I may possess the power...to tell the future...but I may be wrong so don't think that I can, it's just that I just need to ask the guardians first." I didn't want Swift to know every detail to my problems, so I kept that part out. I start to close the door hoping that she would let me be, but Swift's paw stops me from doing so.

"I'm sorry Granite, but I didn't catch the part where you answered my question." Of course she already knew that I wasn't telling the whole truth, so I simply gave up and told her the rest.

" SIGH Do you want to know the truth?" After receiving a nod from Swift, I took a deep breath and continued. "Alright, the dreams have been about...well, I think that...there's going...to...be...a..."

"What!"

"War! There going to be a friggin war on our hands! All I see in my dreams is everyone dying! My family, my friends, Spyro, Cynder, YOU! Everyone, dead! D-E-A-D dead." Tears start to well up in my eyes as I try to hold them back. "I will never forgive myself if you die." The only thing I could think to do when I said the last few words was hang my head, hoping Swift would understand what's ahead in the school year. "Never..."

"Hey, Granite..." her voice sounding almost as soft as the clouds. "You don't know that. You're not even sure if your dreams mean anything. Just know that I'll always be beside you." She placed her paw on my shoulder and a warm friendly smile followed. "Come on. Lets have a chat about this with the guardians. Shall we?"

"Yeah...sure." I simply replied as we walk out of my room and down the hall in seek of the guardians. You can barely hear the CLICK CLACK sounds of claws tapping against the hardwood floor just before it disintegrates into thin air.

Far away in the distance in the dark depths of the forest, there stood a cloaked figure in the mist. It wore a black, ripped hoodie with a gemstone around its neck and wore a sinister smile on his face.

"The time has come...Masters, to show you my true power. All of our training has paid off and I think now would be a great time for a visit. What do you say my friend?" the cloaked figure then looked to his right at a viper resting on his shoulder. After receiving a hiss from the snake, the figure touched the gemstone and disappeared.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Anywys, howd ya guys like it? Sorry if this chaptr was confusing. I just couldnt find the right...words to fit into certain sentences. Again sorry bout the long wait, and when I finally get done with my god dam personal narrative ill be typin again! For now, enjoy the weather...if its nice out this weekend, stay in school, and always always always...WATCH OUT 4 SLENDRMAN! HE'S BEHIND U!

This is gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n, signing out again. PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

Hello once again audience! When we left off, a strange figure (possibly SLENDERMAN) was outside the temple in the woods. Who could that be? Thats 4 me 2 know an read...you know, 2 find out wat IT is...F THIS! On 2 the disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of TLoS characters but if I take any one else's OC by accident, please feel free to PM me to let me know so you can take credit for it. I own Mason, Kevin, Brent, Swift, and Granite! I added Sebastien to my story on this chapter so I own him too. Dark and Shadow belong to Darknight254. I'll be listing more OC's as the story goes on. Enough with the chitchat, and read chaptr 6!

* * *

Silence. Utter silence surpassed the whole academy while me and a beautiful dragoness walk side by side down three floors to reach our destination.

"It's awfully quiet, don't you think?" Swift asks

"Yes." I replied back. "A little too quiet for me to handle."

"Ahhhhhhh. This is taking forever! And my legs are killing me!"

"Well Swift, we've been walking for 5 minutes straight in a three-story academy at 7 in the morning. What do you expect? I don't even think we're on the 2nd floor yet!"

"This SUCKS!" Swift exclaims obviously getting pissed off with all the walking...and the leg cramps. "Another minute of walking and I'll be dead!"

"Then we'll fly! Did you forget that we were dragons for a second?"

"Well Granite, I haven't ate breakfast yet for your information!"

"Great, and I haven't slept in 3 days so come on, lets get moving." I take to the air.

"Typical!"she yells before taking off, soon joining me.

Within a couple of minutes of swerving through tall white pillars, we reach the front desk of the Academy. As I land, I notice Sparx (the pesky golden dragonfly) was busy checking the list of students attending the academy. It may be because he wants to see how long he can annoy them for. The whole school year? Probably. But no time for thoughts, we had matters to attend to.

"Hey Sparx." I greet him as the sounds of my claws tapping against the floor come to a halt in front of his desk.

"Hey, it's the Shooting Star! How's your stay at Ignitus Academy!"

"Ha, ha. So funny Sparx." my voice sounding low and annoyed at the same time.

"If you thought that was funny saying it in front of your girlfriend, then wait till I announce your name on the intercom!"

"Hey! Shut up! We're not...Screw!" I could feel my cheeks turn light pink.

"So your okay with it being said on the intercom?" He smirked.

"No! Just...tell me where the guardians are. I need to see them urgently." He was really ticking me off now.

"Ya. They should be in that 'Pool of Visions' room going over the plans for the meeting."

"And might I ask where it is?" Swift questioned. Sparx then pressed a small red button that was on top of his desk which opened up a gigantic door behind him. He then spoke into a microphone.

"Message to the guardians. There are two dragons by the names of Swift and Shooting Star."

"Screw!" I hollered.

"Ya, they are requesting your appearance immediately." A second voice rang over the microphone.

"Alright, send 'em in."

"Go on." Sparx points past the huge doors. "They'll be on the other side at the Pool of Visions. See ya Swift, and Shoot..."

"Say that one more time and I'll get you. Trust me, it will look like a bloody accident when they see a Glow-stick with its little yellow glowing flesh scattered all over the..."

"Ok ok, I'll stop! Just go! The door's open! Jeez." We then stepped through the two giant doors and started walking to our destination. I watch behind me as the gap slowly closes behind us before moving on.

"Ha, Glow-stick. That's a good one." I say to myself. So we walk down the dim lit hall before the silence was broken.

"Granite, what are you gonna tell the guardians exactly?"

"I don't know. I mean if they can't help me, I guess Spyro and Cynder should be our next targets."

"And if they're useless?"

"Well, I'm pretty much f###ed.

"Your telling me. We'll all be dead if there's another war coming! After everything that happened to me during Malefor's reign. My friends, dead. My grandparents, dead. My mother and father are still being kept in the hospital. Everyone will be done for!"

"You know I won't let that happen, especially to you." My voice sounding softer than the clouds.

"Thanks Granite, your a charm."

"Your welcome. Lets just hope the guardians know what to do with me. They at least need to know why I'm here."

"It's school time. You're suppose to be here. You're a dragon for christ sake."

'Shit. I forgot that Swift didn't know who I truly was. Should I tell her? I wasn't fully a dragon, but I didn't know if I should trust her or not. Lives could be at stake here...mine is at the most! I'm sure she wouldn't blow my cover but, just what if, what if she spills it...Naaaah.'

"Well, aren't you?" she asked

"Swift, I didn't tell you this before but...I'm not actually a dragon."

"What do you mean? You're here now. Aren't you?" 'Man this is hard to say.' I sighed

"Well, yes but...to tell the truth, I'm partially a dragon. I'm what's called a uh...well, that's also what I need to know. Why I'm here, and who I really am. What I do know is that I come from two different worlds. Earth and the Dragon Realms. What I was told from my friend is that I was originally born here in the Dragon Realms, and then moved to a world called Earth to spend the rest of my life there."

"Then why are you here?" she questioned.

"My parents were killed by someone who's after a black dragon necklace. Well it's technically mine because I found it in the woods a few days ago but..."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Still rough on behalf of letting them go, but I'll manage. Anyways, my friends then brought me here, in the city of Warfang."

"Why did your parents bring you to Earth?" Swift asked. I took a few seconds to think about why my mom and dad moved to Earth in the first place...but I got nothing.

"I don't know, guess my parents wanted me safe from someone...or something after the necklace I told you about. Lets just wait until we get to the guardians. I'll tell them, you included, about everything needed to be known."

"That sounds great Granite!"

"If we have more time I can tell you a little more about myself."

"Let's hurry up then." She added walking a few feet in front of me. I run up to catch her and within a few minutes, we reach yet another large door. Although the size was smaller than the last door they walked through, it looked ten times as secure being compared to it. It had a strange dark purplish metal that looks like the color of a void and steel bars providing extra protection to it. Planted on the wall was a red-glowing lever with two slots, one with the lever set to 'locked' and the other slot (of course) had 'unlock' printed on it.

"Swift. Help me switch the lever to get this to open up."

"Sure thing." With grunts and enough effort, we manage to pull down the glowing lever. There is a loud 'CRANK' followed by the movement of gears. The steel bars begin the shake, then pull up. You can hear more shifting of gears before the void colored door makes a 'CLICK' which lifts up the door. Beyond the door revealed the three guardians they were looking for, as well as three humans. Why are they here? Cyril was the first to notice me and Swift.

"Ahh, I see you two have asked to speak with us. Have you not?" He makes a gesture with his paw to come to them. As we take a few steps towards the guardians, the door slams shut behind us. Volteer is the next to speak.

"Yes yes, indeed it's wonderful, absolutely terrific for you duos to finally interact with us between each others similarities and..."

"Thank you Volteer." Terrador quickly interrupted before things got out of hand. "Now I'd like you two to meet three new visitors and students to Warfang. Let them introduce themselves starting with..." Terrador points to one of the three hooded men with the tip of his claw. The tallest of the three stepped forward and responded.

"Go-day mate. Name's Sebastien, keyblader, human, n' ya, I 'ave a good Australian accent. 'e's Dark." Sebastien says pointing to the man on his left. "And say 'ello ta Shadow." He then points to the man at his right. Dark then speaks.

"Alright, first of all, cut the shit Sebastien. And second, you two are probably wondering why we're here right?" Me and Swift both nod simultaneously. Shadow jumps in.

"We know a lot about you Granite. You and Cynder's father."

"Thanks for letting me speak a-hole."

"No prob Dark!"

"How did you guys get here?" Swift asks.

"Well," Sebastien starts in his normal voice. "I walked here while these two asses flew their way to Warfang in their AB-Destroyer."

"Hey! It's not our fault!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were gonna pick you up but you decided to call right when we got here." Dark said.

"You couldn't have just waited five minutes? Five minutes! Why I outa suplex you two off the side of Mount Rushmore and when I'm done with that I'll..."

"Alright guys enough." Cyril speaks over Sebastien. "They also know about this." Cyril turns and walks towards a small chest at the back of the room. He then opens up the chest and pulls up a black dragon necklace. My black dragon necklace.

"You took it?" Swift asked the guardian.

"I had to young one. They would kill Granite if they saw him with it on."

"That leads to my next question. Who are those people after me and my necklace?" I ask Cyril.

"I believe I can answer that question." Sebastien steps forward. "They are called Crusaders. Although very few remain, Malefor has finally broken free from his crystal prison and is now using slaved Crusaders to plot his revenge." Swift then speaks.

"That's terrible...what's his deal with us? I thought Malefor was dead."

"I'm afraid not." Sebastien replies. "And once he's free, it'll only take a few Crusaders to kill everyone in Warfang." Before I could speak, there was a loud ear-splitting BOOM coming from the distance. We all freeze in our tracks as the temple rumbles and shakes.

* * *

Well well well, how'd u guys like it? Glad I'm back to typing after my looooong break. I was also working on my Christmas special and getting all my characters set up. I'll be putting it up on Christmas Day and ill text u Chris, Curtis, Mason, Sam, and of course I can't forget about Jake the site, k? Alright, goodbye guys n see ya on Christmas.

From Plymouth Massachusetts, this is gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n signing out... PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7: Sabotage

Chapter 7: Sabotage

Hello once again everyone, I'm back. First time posting in a reeeeeeaaaaaly loooooooong time and for the new year! Aww, crap! Forgot to say Happy New Year too. As well as Happy Valentines Day and Happy Easter and April Fools. Well, more importantly its another year for fanfiction to uh, I guess open to the public? I don't know, what should I know? But you get the point, so...

'Yay, it's new year. IT'S THE END OF APRIL AND YOU DIDN'T KEEP YOUR CHRISTMAS PROMISE!'

Shut up Granite! I had too much stuff sidetracking me like hockey and last weeks cold, which I think I still hav...haa...ACHOO!

'God, Bless, You.'

Thx. By the way, my Bay State Breakers hockey team won the championship! Just wanted to blurt it out. And the reason I didn't have a Christmas Special was because I was not only late, but I'm making 1 for next years Christmas! Why? I was going to put some characters in the Christmas Special that I didn't get to mention to you guys yet. But I've got the rough draft with everything set up. So stop complaining, I'm tryin' 2 do disclaimers here.

'Why cant I do the damn disclaimers 4 once?'

Cuz I'm real and ur not.

'God Dammit!'

Disclaimers: Okay, let's see if I remember this. I do not own any of TLoS characters (as they belong 2 their rightful owners) and if I take any one else's OC by accident, please feel free to PM me to let me know so you can take credit for it. I own Sebastien Vatel, Mason, Kevin, Brent, Swift, and Granite while Darknight254 owns Dark and Shadow. I introduce Devil Jin or 'DJ' in this chapter. 1/2 belongs to me (for having him in my story) and the other 1/2 belongs to the people who made 'Soul Calibur 5' & 'Tekken'. If u can, look up 'Devil Jin' on google images. You will get a better image of what he looks like than what I will explain in this chapter. BE WARNED! I will say F#€K in this chapter ONLY b/c it feels like I'm not putting in all my potential effort into my chapters.

'Hey, it's okay buddy (Pats me on the back).'

(SIGH) I know, I promise the next few chapters (including this one) will be juicy and lengthy though, takin' the time and effort I put into this one. Enjoy...

*Special thx 2 Memmola 4 being another follower in my story! And if you want a twist to TLoS: A New Beginning, check out Memmola's story. These are the last 7 numbers that go after fanfiction, it won't let me put the whole link in because spell check is acting like a douche and won't let me save it. Don't know why: /9140404/

* * *

Static could be heard coming from an earpiece dangling from the side of Sebastien's head.

"Sebastien, Dark, Shadow, whoever's there! They're everywhere! Need backup...Ahhhhhhh!" Silence and static follows.

Sebastian pushes and holds a small button close to his earpiece. "Brooks. Come in Brooks! Hello!" He receives no reply. "Shit. Shadow, contact HQ to see if they're still here. We'll need as much help as we can." He states releasing the button.

"Roger that!" Shadow replies rushing to the side of the room and picking up a small hand-held device out of his satchel.

"Everyone else, stay to the side. Things are about to get fucked up in here." They followed his orders as Dark speaks next.

"Uhh, Sebastian..." he stammers. "You don't think that's them right?" Before Sebastian could reply, the ground shakes below them causing everyone except Dark and Sebastien to trip. All of a sudden, a hoard of 10 or so creatures burst through the roof of the building. One of them lands in front of Sebastian and screeches as loud as Cynder's fear making the room shake once again. Sebastian just stares at the two legged creature, doesn't even flinch. He reaches behind his back and pulls a long 12-gauge out of a case. With one hand, he points it at the undead, thin-skinned creature. There's an ear-splitting BOOM before a headless creature takes its place.

"Ya damn right that's them!" Yells Sebastian as he kicks the lifeless corpse to the side before jumping into the crowd of monsters. Dark follows his lead and draws two silver bowie knifes with curved blades at both ends. With a running start, he joins Sebastian.

"Then lets get this party started!" Dark exclaims, slicing heads off of whoever's in his path. More Crusaders burst through the roof and wall, multiplying by the second.

"What the fuck Shadow!" Sebastien yells, continuing to blow the heads off of any creature that stood before him. "Where's Jin?!"

"Hang on. I'm sending a distress flare, he'll be here soon." There were now about 30 of the undead maggots surrounding both Sebastien and Dark, inching them closer towards the center of the room.

When all seems hopeless, the ground shakes once more, rumbling as the sound of footsteps echo throughout the academy. The monsters stop dead in their tracks as something falls down from the ceiling. It stands up, brushing dust off its shoulders from the fallen debris. It was a human...well, sort of a human. It had slick, black hair that came down to his shoulders. His red eyes glowed like fluorescent lights with a shade of gray surrounding the iris. It had no shirt on, and wore only black bell bottoms and sneakers. There were giant black eagle wings that looked faded, just slightly visible and unfolded on the strange creature's back. As it stepped into the light, you could see that it had devil horns mounted on top of it's forehead that curved forward. And marked on it's chest, was what seemed like a strange black tattoo looking quite like a Phoenix. The creature's eyes then flash orange as it stares into the eyes of one of the Crusaders and in a split second, the maggot turns to dust. Confused by what just happened, the others pause in their spot to slowly back away from where the devilish creature stood. It then closed it's eyes and surrounded itself in dark purple flames. With help from it's wings, it started hovering in mid-air before pushing the flames outward. In a split second the rest of the monsters fall to the same fate as the first one, burnt into piles of ash. It then turned to Sebastian and spoke in a low, cold-hearted voice.

"It's been a while since we've last seen each other Vatel."

"Ya." Sebastien replies with a surprised look in his eyes. "Same with you D.J. But uh, what the fuck was that?"

"It's what I like to call the Demon Laser Cannon!"

"Good for you." Sebastien responds, calming down a little bit. "Hey, where've you been the last couple of days?"

"I set out in search for Nightmare a few days ago. Son of a bitch causing all those horrific casualties."

"You're right on that."

"Guys?" Granite interrupts. "Uhm, who's he?" He says pointing in the direction of the devil creature.

"He is..." Dark starts, his voice starting to sound like an announcer before UFC fights. "the master of strength, agility, and stealth, conquerer of heaven and earth, and captain of Agency 45, please welcome Devil Jin!" He finished pointing a finger at the menacing creature. "Am I right DJ!?"

"Yeah, okay half the stuff you said about me right now was bullshit." Jin joked. "You know I only conquered Soul Calibur."

"Alright, that's enough you two." Terrador butts in, speaking directly to Dark and Devil Jin. "Because of this sudden hindrance, I think we should delay the meeting for another time." Volteer then speaks.

"I obviously think with the burdened delay and the prolonged meeting, us as guardians have concluded our suggestions on whether or not to delay the academic meeting for the youngsters and tell them about it in the long run or..."

"VOLTEER!" Yells everyone in annoyance, obviously not picking up anything he said over a hundred miles an hour. Cyril clears his throat.

"In words we all can understand, we all agree to postpone the meeting until the roof is fixed. It will take us, with help from the moles, about two weeks to do so." Cyril then glares at Sebastien. "Thanks to your backup, it tallied an extra week on to rebuilding this." He states, pointed a claw to the ceiling.

"Haa!" Sebastian laughs half slouched over. "Thanks to my backup, it saved everyone's ass! I don't know why your getting all bitchy all of a sudden." Sebastien then crosses his hands and adds a frown, trying to imitate Cyril's every movement.

"First, I think we would have been fine without your help. The moles are pretty descent in their combat. Second, I don't act bitchy!" Volteer then leans toward Sebastien and puts a paw over his mouth to whispered something only he could hear. Sebastien grinned, to which caught the attention of Cyril. The ice guardian turns and glares at the bright yellow guardian, looking as if he could set Volteer on fire just by looking at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch what you said Volteer?" Sebastien pivots on his feet, his back facing Cyril, then speaks.

"He said he highly doubts it." Ending it with a chuckle before leaving the room with Devil Jin following and yelling at him.

"Hey! Who said it was 'your' backup?! Get back here, I'm not finished with you!".

A few moments later, a confluence of moles rush into the room with goggles and hard hats capped on every one of them. The last mole who entered comes to a halt in front of the three guardians.

"Ah, Mason." Terrador gestures to the mole. "Good to see you here." he says with a warm smile.

"Same with you Terrador, Cyril, Volteer." Mason says joyfully, greeting each of the guardians. The mole had a visible scar on his face coming from the top of his right eye down ending at the bottom half of his lip. This was a scar caused by the war when a grublin came too close. "I see that the ceiling is gone."

"Yes indeed." Terrador replies. "It may take a few weeks before we can start the first semester for school."

"That's right. Well, good day to you all." Mason states, joining the rest of the busy moles. Granite and Swift then walked up to Terrador, finally getting the chance to speak with the guardians. Granite is the first to speak.

"Terrador. You haven't forgotten about us right?"

"No I haven't." The old guardian replies. "Sorry about the wait, but where were we? Ah yes, the necklace. So do we all understand that if that necklace gets put into the wrong hands, the Dragon Realms including yours, Granite, could be ceased from existence." The two youngsters nod, knowing the unlimited power that may contain Malefor. "Good."

"May I see the necklace for a moment?" Granite asks. Terrador nods and retrieves a chest given to him by Shadow, then hands it to Granite. He opens up the copper chest and takes a good look at the dragon pendant, admiring its gleam as it reflected off the sun's rays made by the giant hole in the ceiling, back into his eyes. "Can I try it on?"

"I'm sure you've been dying to ask that question, so yes, you may." The old guardian replies. Granite picks up the pendant and cups it in one paw. It suddenly flashed a vivid white before turning into an adumbral purple color.

"Just, wow!" Granite says, mesmerized by the significant color of the pendant staring back at him.

"Oh and Granite..." He looks up at Terrador. "Cyril, Volteer, and I discovered something very unique about that necklace."

"Okay, shoot."

"Since you found it, you are technically it's 'owner'."

"Cool."

"That means it only responds to you."

"Keep talkin'"

"We guardians tried to crack the code on this necklace to get it to work, but it just won't respond to us."

"Wait wait wait, wait a second. What do you mean by 'getting it to work'?"

"What I mean, Granite, is that this necklace will do as you say. More importantly, it will give you the capabilities of...

* * *

Authors notes: Hello everybody, didn't expect another cliffhanger did u? Again, sorry 4 the looooong wait as I explained it in a mere little section at the beginning of the chapter. I also kind of rushed at the end of this one b/c of the resent tragedy at the Boston Marathon bombing (which is just a few towns away from where I live). I don't know why, but I just rushed on it. Anyways, the good news is that they caught the guy's brother and I would love to punish him for his crimes. I would seriously do that. An 8 year old boy was killed b/c of him, EIGHT! Ya, that just about does it 4 chapter 7. I also updated the previous chapters and fixed some grammar errors and it won't apply to u guys! Okay!

And as always, this is gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n signing out from Plymouth Massachusetts...

BOSTON STRONG: Carry this message on and let it live with you for the rest of your life, everyone. Donate $10 (no spaces even though it shows it) to 'the one fund boston (period) org'. Thank you.


End file.
